gambbiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Enter the Bandits-Contributors
Here is a list of all those hard working people who slaved away to make "Coles Odyssey: Enter the Bandits" a reality... And the other minor people who contributed besides me(Chatter Estop)... That was a joke... Chatter Estop Writer by trade. Comedian by heart. Masked vigilante by night. Chatter Estop is the main contributor for Coles Odyssey. Having come up with the idea, 100% of the plot characters locations and... Long story short, I made everything that uses the alphabet... Also I do everything for this wikia too. That's why my name is so much bigger than everyone else's. He also found and contracted the other contributors below. If you would like to see more of his work, or learn more about him you can follow these nifty links: Official Amazon Author Page: http://www.amazon.com/-/e/B00T13UN5E Official Twitter: @Chatter_Estop Official Reddit: r/ColesOdyssey/ Official Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuNZlWMw-mZ6zP80HDZFcEg Book Contributors Here are those who directly contributed to the books contents; listed alphabetically. Autumn Forest This human is responsible for making the map... Look really cool as opposed to the map I sketched out on printer paper. She even made a real life, 'wood burned map' that I have hanging in my room, to remind myself that I have a giant wooden map hanging in my room. Evaleigh Bell She is a wonderfully talented artist who created all of the 'in-book' artwork. Bringing all of my favorite creatures to life... As far as a picture can be alive... They look really nice is what I'm getting at. Want more Eva? Then click right here to go to her portfolio: http://www.evaleighbell.weebly.com/ Megan Lingmann This fantastic lady pored hours and hours of her time into my first two books, to correct every grammatical error she could find. And the best part is, that as great of an editor as she is, she is an even better scapegoat... In other words, each grammatical error in my first two books now are officially her fault, and not mine... I'm not saying there are any left, just that now I have immunity to grammatical critics. But enough about me (something you may never hear me say again). If you need professional editing done at an affordable rate, visit her 'fiver' account below: https://www.fiverr.com/meganlingmann/ Samantha Lee (Also a woman; I swear I did not plan this) 'This one' is who you have to thank for the covers, in all their glory. You can see more of Samantha's work here on her official online portfolio: http://www.samanthamleeart.com/ = Other Contributors Here is a section for those who did not directly contribute to the books contents, but still helped in other ways; again, listed alphabetically. Dawn Drake She is a very reliable voice actor known for her work on SCPs (https://www.youtube.com/user/SCPReadings). She was gracious enough to take time out of her day... She was gracious enough to take time out of her month to create an audio version of the first chapter of my book which can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNblcmeQwzw Dmitry Glukhovsky If you are a gamer like me you have probably at least 'heard' about the Metro series (2033 and Last Light). Well did you know that some Russian Guy went through the trouble of rewriting the stories in book format?! He even changed it into a deeper and more involved narrative... And he even went through the trouble of going back and time to release them 10 years before the games even came out... For free! Twitter: https://twitter.com/glukhovsky Official Website?: http://www.metro2033.com/ B.V.Larson This writer is known for the "Star Force Series" and having perfect hair that would make a Ken doll jealous. In all seriousness he has authored dozens off creatively titled books such as: "Steel World" "Dust World" "Tech World" "Machine World" "Death World" and many others! And what's great about his books, is that if you don't like reading... You don't have too! Just put on some headphones and have stories of space travel and death, and rebellion, and death, and... Really a lot of 'people' die in his books... He even made a book series where he repeatedly kills off the same group of kids, just to bring them back to life and do it again... He is also almost single handedly responsible for Coles Odyssey being released in a digital format. And! Having it released in 'cost officiant-episodes'. Amazon Author page: http://www.amazon.com/B.-V.-Larson/e/B003MESPVM Official Website: http://bvlarson.com/ Category:Books